Oma's Day: Great Malfested War ~A.D. 2019~
is the seventy-eighth episode of Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time. It is the sixth episode of the first season's eight-episode endgame arc, which tributes Soulcalibur VI. It features the Kamen Riders and the allies of Soulcalibur VI joining forces to battle Black Huntress in the eponymous Great Malfested War. It also features the debut and only appearances of Taki Futurering Shinobi, as well as the debut appearances of Yoshimitsu, Geralt of Rivia, Seong Mi-na, Raphael and Amy Sorel. Synopsis and are tasked to return the of their predecessors to their owners to assemble an army for the Great Malfested War. Zasalamel has gathered a number of warriors to participate in the war. Rejoice and bare witness to the great and epic battle! Plot TBA Continuity and Placement *'' :'' Cast ;Taki Gaiden cast * : * : * : * : * : * , : * |常磐 ソウゴ|Tokiwa Sōgo}}: |奥野 壮|Okuno Sō}} * |明光院 ゲイツ|Myōkōin Geitsu}}: |押田 岳|Oshida Gaku}} * |ツクヨミ}}: |大幡 しえり|Ōhata Shieri}} * |ウォズ|Wozu}}: |渡邊 圭祐|Watanabe Keisuke}} * : * : |石黒 英雄|Ishiguro Hideo}} ;Soulcalibur VI cast * : * : |森川 智之|Morikawa Toshiyuki}} * : * : |櫻井 孝宏|Sakurai Takahiro}} * : |志 総一朗|Hoshi Sōichirō}} * : * : |沢城 みゆき|Sawashiro Miyuki}} * : * : |喜山 茂雄|Kiyama Shigeo}} * : |若本 規夫|Wakamoto Norio}} * : |山路 和弘|Yamaji Kazuhiro}} * : * : |増谷 康紀|Masutani Yasunori}} * : * : |檜山修之|Hiyama Nobuyuki}} ;Returning cast * |城戸 真司|Kido Shinji}}: |須賀 貴匡|Suga Takamasa}} * |秋山 蓮|Akiyama Ren}}: |松田 悟志|Matsuda Satoshi}} * |仮面ライダーオーディン|Kamen Raidā Ōdin|Voice}}: |小山 剛志|Koyama Tsuyoshi}} * |乾 巧|Inui Takumi}}: |半田 健人|Handa Kento}} * |桜井 侑斗|Sakurai Yūto}}: |中村 優一|Nakamura Yuuichi}} * |デネブ|Denebu|extra = Voice}}: |大塚 芳忠|Ōtsuka Hōchū}} * |登 太牙|Nobori Taiga}}: |山本 匠馬|Yamamoto Shōma}} * |門矢 士|Kadoya Tsukasa}}: |井上 正大|Inoue Masahiro}} * |海東 大樹|Kaitō Daiki}}: |戸谷 公人|Totani Kimito}} * |左 翔太郎|Hidari Shōtarō}}: |桐山 漣|Kiriyama Ren}} * |フィリップ|Firippu}}: |菅田 将暉|Suda Masaki}} * |火野 映司|Hino Eiji}}: |渡部 秀|Watanabe Shū}} * |如月 弦太朗|Kisaragi Gentarō}}: |福士 蒼汰|Fukushi Sōta}} * |朔田 流星|Sakuta Ryūsei}}: |吉沢 亮 |Yoshizawa Ryō}} * |操真 晴人|Sōma Haruto}}: |白石 隼也|Shiraishi Shun'ya}} * |稲森 真由|Inamori Mayu}}: |中山 絵梨奈|Nakayama Erina}} * |呉島 光実|Kureshima Mitsuzane}}: |高杉 真宙|Takasugi Mahiro}} * |呉島 貴虎|Kureshima Takatora}}: |久保田 悠来|Kubota Yūki}} * |泊 進ノ介|Tomari Shinnosuke}}: |竹内 涼真|Takeuchi Ryōma}} * |詩島 剛|Shijima Gō}}: |稲葉 友|Inaba Yū}} * |深海 マコト|Fukami Makoto}}: |山本 涼介|Yamamoto Ryōsuke}} * |アラン|Aran}}: |磯村 勇斗|Isomura Hayato}} * |花家 大我|Hanaya Taiga}}: |松本 享恭|Matsumoto Ukyō}} * |桐生戦兎|Kiryū Sentō}}: |犬飼貴丈 |Inukai Atsuhiro}} * |万丈 龍我|Banjō Ryūga}}: |赤楚 衛二|Akaso Eiji}} English dub cast ;Taki Gaiden cast *Taki, Another Taki: Cynthia Holloway *Natsu: Emily Neves *Goro Izumi: Josh Keaton *Anzu Izumi: Carrie Keranen *Reiji Matsushima: Christopher Randolph *Samus Aran, Black Huntress: Erica Luttrell * : Austin Tindle * : George Newbern * : Cherami Leigh * : Doug Erholtz *Fubuki Izumi: Mary Elizabeth McGlynn *Gai Kurenai: Matthew Mercer ;Soulcalibur VI cast *Heishiro Mitsurugi: Ray Chase *Sophitia Alexandra: Erica Lindbeck *Grøh: Xander Mobus *Kilik: Grant George *Chai Xianghua: Wendee Lee *Maxi: Steve Van Wormer *Zasalamel: Keith Silverstein *Ivy Valentine: Lani Minella *Talim: Kira Buckland *Yoshimitsu: Mitch Urban *Geralt of Rivia: Doug Cockle *Seong Mi-na: Erica Mendez *Raphael Sorel: Charles Klausmeyer *Amy Sorel: Heather Hogan *Siegfried Schtauffen: Kirk Thornton Form Changes and Collectibles Used *'Watch used:' **Zi-O ***Zi-O **Geiz ***Geiz *'Rider Armor(s) used:' **Zi-O ***N/A **Geiz ***N/A *'Watch used:' **Taki ***Taki, , Volt **Woz ***Woz, *'Form(s) used:' **Taki ***Genesis Type, Futurering Shinobi, Futurering Volt **Woz ***Futurering Quiz *'Bottle used:' **Build ***Biotic: Rabbit ***Abiotic: Tank ***Other: **Cross-Z ***Biotic: Dragon ***Abiotic: ***Other: **G7 Icarus XYZ ***Biotic: Crow ***Abiotic: ***Other: G7 EXlasher **G7 Type-S ***Biotic: Aqua Mermaid ***Abiotic: ***Other: G7 Aqua Visor **Grease Blizzard ***Biotic: ***Abiotic: ***Other: North Blizzard, *'Form(s) used:' **Build ***RabbitTank Form **Cross-Z ***Cross-Z **G7 Icarus XYZ ***EX Strike Armor **G7 Type-S ***G7 Type-S Aqua *'Gashat used:' **Ex-Aid *** **Huntress *** **Snipe *** *'Level used:' **Ex-Aid ***Action Gamer **Huntress ***Creator Gamer **Snipe ***Shooting Gamer *'Cards used:' **Ryuki ***N/A **Knight ***Sword Vent **Odin ***Advent, Guard Vent *'Weapons/Powers summoned:' **Ryuki ***N/A **Knight ***Wing Lancer **Odin ***Goldphoenix, Gold Shield Notes *'Count at episode end' **'Watches in Taki's possession': ***'Ridewatches (Heisei Riders)': Bike, Phone, Disk Animal, Rewind, Soul Calibur ***'Miridewatches': Taki, Volt, Shippu, Rock, Taki Imperial ***'Ridewatches (Ultra Heroes)': Orb, Orb Origin, X, Zero, Zero Beyond, Ultraseven ***'Ridewatches (Other Heroes)': Jiraiya **'Watches in Zi-O's possession': Zi-O, Decade, W, Zi-O II, Phone, Bike **'Watches in Geiz's possession': Geiz, Phone, Bike, Geiz Revive **'Watches in Grease Blizzard's possession': Phone, Seal, Grease Blizzard **'Watches in Tsukuyomi's possession': Phone, Taka **'Watches in Oma Zi-O’s possession (at least)': Kuuga, Kiva, Ryuki, Agito, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den-O, Drive **'Watches in Woz’s possession': Woz, Shinobi, Quiz, Kikai **'Watches in Elysium's possession': N/A **'Ridewatches returned to their owners': G7 Icarus XYZ, G7 Type-S, Huntress, Grease, New G7 Icarus, Amazon Alpha, Amazon Omega, Amazon Neo, Necrom, Mach, Ryugen, Zangetsu, Zangetsu Kachidoki Arms, Mage, Cronus, Diend, Agito, Blade, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den-O, Kiva, Fourze, OOO, OOO Tajadol Combo, Gaim, Kodama, Ghost, Kuuga, Cross-Z, Drive, Faiz, Wizard, Genm, Build, Ex-Aid, G3-X, Knight, Kaixa, Garren, Ibuki, Gatack, Zeronos, Ixa, Accel, Birth, Meteor, Beast, Baron, Specter, Brave, Cross-Z Magma *Alternately, this title is also shortened to "Oma's Day: Great War ~A.D. 2019~" in the chapter selection. As the character limit on Fanfiction.net didn't allow for the full title. Though the full title is present at the beginning of the episode. External Links *Oma's Day: Great Malfested War ~A.D. 2019~ at FanFiction.Net Category:New Form Episode